Eternal Love
by mlsilliker
Summary: when Rose falls ill in the other universe because of a mysterious substance Can Rose find the doctor can they find the antidote in time to cure her?x-over with Torchwood.realized some big mistakes i edited it all please review!:D
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping in her new bed she remembered that night the night they had kissed, it had been full of fire and passion. But then the dream changed and she remembered the day they had said goodbye.

The Doctor appeared. She turned her head.

"Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, it's just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a supernova, I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye," The Doctor said, a slight sad smile appearing across his face.

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on," Rose could see him fiddle with his sonic screwdriver, and point it towards the TARDIS console, and his image became instantly clearer.

"Can I t-", She reached out as though to touch his cheek.

"I'm still just an image. No touch." Rose could hear the pain in his voice, her not being able to touch him one last time was clearly not only breaking her heart, but his, maybe both of his.

"Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse."

"So." The Doctor smiled. This was Rose Tyler saying this. Rose Tyler who had saved the earth before, now wanting to destroy it just to see him again. He remembered how she had pulled apart the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex just to see him, just to keep him safe before. It hurt so much that he knew she couldn't do anything to keep him safe any more.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway? Right."

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for Bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor mildly chuckled. Of all the names of all the places in the world, they ended up on Bad Wolf Bay…

Rose began to cry. "How long have you got?"

"About two minutes." The Doctor's smile and dropped, and he looked at Rose, sadness filling him up.

"I can't think of what to say," A slight laugh in her voice. Of all the months she had spent, waiting for a moment, just one more moment with her Doctor, wondering what she would say, here she was, speechless, looking at the man she loved, so much. The Doctor smiled at this, and looked down to his feet.

"You still got Mr. Mickey then?"

"Well, there's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."

"You're not?" The Doctor was almost speechless. His Rose... His Rose, expecting.

"No," She said laughing, "it's mum." The Doctor looked over towards Jackie. "She's three months gone, more Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I'm back working in the shop."

"Good for you," He smiled, remembering how in the real world, the shop had blown up, seconds after they'd first met, and he'd taken her hand into his, and told her to run.

"Shut up. Nah, I'm not. The Torchwood on this planet is open for business, think I know a thing or two about Aliens."

The Doctor smiled. "Rose Tyler, defender of the earth." He paused. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day, and you'd gone missing, you're on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Rose really began to cry now. The tears were streaming from her eyes, glistening on her cheeks. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

The Doctor was waiting for this, but it still didn't stop him from hating the answer.

"You can't."

Rose knew he'd say this deep down, yet she hated it. How could she never see him again?

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords." He smiled. It was an awkward smile that he was smiling out of pity towards Rose, wanting her to know he'd be okay.

"On your own?" The Doctor nodded. He hated this. He wanted to be with Rose forever, just like she'd promised. Only now, he knew his time was almost up. He knew he had about a minute left with her, with his Rose. It wasn't enough time. It wasn't fair.

Rose took a deep breath, "I." She couldn't do it. She stopped, took a deep breath, "I love you." and more tears flooded her eyes.

The Doctor smiled. He'd been waiting for that. In all his 900 odd years, he'd never met anyone who quite fitted like Rose, and knew that there friendship and stopped being merely and friendship a long time ago. It was deeper than that.

"Quite right too," He smiled, and Rose nodded her head, holding her hand up to her face, her lips quivering, and her eyes streaming. "And I suppose... if this is the last chance I'll ever have to say it," his voice was wavering with sadness, "Rose Tyler..." And he faded. His time had run out.

Rose burst into tears. Hot, new waves of salty tears ran down her already tear stained face, and she buried her face in her hands. She turned, crying, to see her mother, Jackie Tyler, running towards her.

That's when she woke up crying. She dreamed like almost every night and it was killing her. So she got up to go get a cup of coffee since she new she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again that night.

…………

A parallel universe apart The Doctor woke up in the TARDIS crying as he had dreamed of the night they had kissed and the night they had said goodbye. He got up form his bed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee as he was not going to get anymore sleep. As he went t the kitchen he passed Rose's room as he peered inside the room he felt as though his hearts were stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

When Martha finally got up and entered the main part of the TARDIS The Doctor was already tinkering with the TARDIS just like he always did.

"So Doctor where are we going next?"

"I don't really know, where do you want to go?"

"Well I don't know, can we go to the 2010 Olympics?"

"Yeah, I reckon we can."

And with that The Doctor set the coordinates and they set off.

…….

"Rose have you got any Idea what were going to come across this time?" Mickey asked whom like Rose was now working for torchwood as and expert in aliens.

"No clue Mickey, hey Jess we getting any readings?"

"Not yet Rose, wait I'm getting something were almost there just a few more minutes and well be there."

"Right then, when we get there I want Jess with me and Mickey and Matt together, got it good."

A few minutes later.

"Right we're here, remember who's with who. Ok we meet back her in two hours lets start the clock in 3, 2, 1. Now."

And then both teams set off in there separate ways.

About an hour and a half later Rose and Jess found something in a vial.

Jess was digging through some ruble when she saw it and called Rose over being team leader she had to examine the object first.

"Well what have we got here. It looks to be some kind of science thing something the aliens were using or were going to use course that doesn't mean it's not dangerous to us ok let's rap it up and bring it back home with us."

When they all reconvened Rose asked if Mickey and Matt had found anything, but they didn't find anything. So they headed back to headquarters.

When they got back to headquarters they had to analyze the substance (now named as P2E595) but in order to determine if it was safe for humans to come in contact with it without gloves they had to test it. And as team leader Rose was the one to test it. A few minutes after testing P2E595 she started feeling queasy.

"You guys I don't feel so well." With that she fainted.

"Rose, Rose, wake up, Rose" Mickey called out. "Matt, go and get a med team stat."

ONE MONTH LATER AND A FEW WEEKS LATER

You guys I am still able to work," Rose said with frustration. People kept being "delicate" with her and it really bothered her she could still work and do everything else she could do before. "Besides I have to find The Doctor to see if he has a cure for this illness, now you can either help me or get out of my way."

"Rose where all in this together me, you, Jess, and Matt. So yea, we're just trying to help you with like the stress ya know."

"Yea, I know thanks Mickey."

As Rose turned back to her computer she realized that something had popped up on her computer screen.

"Hang on, Mickey look at this." Rose said with realization, pointing at the screen.

"What is that?" Jess asked.

"It's a new program I designed to try and find and opening to the void." Matt replied.

"No I mean that little dot."

"Well you see I designed the program to detect anything non-human coming to earth. From what rose has told me about the ones she has encountered I put in a specific color for each and since that one is green I'd say it was a time lord of course it might not be right but we can hope."

"Oh ok then. Rose are we going to check this thing out?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah we are Mickey just have to give it 2 days and then were off."

………………..

"Ya know I was wondering how this all worked I mean don't you go to the same time zones more than once?" Martha asked.

"Well technically yes but I just can't see myself." Suddenly the TARDIS gave a big jolt that sent them sprawling.

"What's going on?" Martha asked while hanging on for dear life.

"I don't know but what ever it is the TARDIS doesn't want me to know until we land so where just going to have to be surprised." The Doctor stated while raising his eyebrows.

"Well that should be fun." Martha said under her breath.

……….

2 DAYS LATER

"Rose are you sure that it's going to be here at this spot." Mickey asked who was shivering in his jacket because of the cold.

"No I'm not Mickey but it should be close to here. It also shouldn't be much longer either." Seeing that Mickey was going to ask another question again.

As Rose finished saying those words no more that a few minutes and they could here the noises of the TARDIS reappearing.

"Oh my god it's really here I can't believe it." Rose breathed she waited for it to be fully corporeal than ran over to the box and started knocking on the door. As soon as it opened and saw the pinstriped suit she jumped on him.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you oh I have so much to tell you." Rose exclaimed.

"I have so much to tell you to, but first, Rose Tyler, I love you." The Doctor exclaimed. After a few minutes of hugging he gestured towards the door "and this is Martha, (turning to Martha) Martha Jones meet Rose Tyler, (turning to Rose) Rose Tyler this is Martha Jones."

"Well it's good to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you."

"It's good to meet you too." Rose replied as she shook Martha's hand.

"Hey oi, what about us over here." Mickey yelled.

"Hey who is he?" Martha asked so that only Rose could hear "he's kinda hot is he single?"

"Yeah he is let me introduce you to him." Rose replied in a hushed tone. "Everyone this is The Doctor and Martha Jones. And this is Mickey, Jess and Matt." Rose introduced while pointing them out." Well if you don't mind we should probably relocate I even brought a machine so that we could bring the TARDIS as well so without any further a due let's go." And they headed off all of them in a mini van with a trailer on the back for the TARDIS.

ONE DAY LATER BACK AT TORCHWOOD

When they got back to Torchwood they knew that they couldn't let the rest of Torchwood see it just incase they might want to take it so they put half a block south from Rose's apartment.

Later that day near 12:00, Rose finally got the courage and the chance to tell The Doctor about what happened about a month earlier. "Doctor I know you got here but I have to tell you something."

"Ok shoot."

"Well about a month ago we came across this substance and well after we finished doing all the pulmonary tests there was only one more test to do and that was to make sure that it was you know human friendly. And well know I have some sort of sickness thing and the actual doctors here don't know anything."

"Oh Rose what am I gonna do with you. Well why don't we go to the TARDIS to see if we can't name this mysterious thing that's making you sick." The Doctor finished saying as they headed for the TARDIS.

After they got to the TARDIS and into the med bay The Doctor had Rose put on something that looked like a hospital but had a rectangle hole in the middle where her stomach would be when she put it on.

"Now why don't you go and put that on in the changing stall, and I can get the equipment set up." The Doctor said while he indicated the changing stall and then stated to fiddling with the equipment.

"Sure, I'll be right back then." And with that Rose turned and went to go change.

A few minutes later Rose came out and saw that The Doctor was waiting for her.

"Good now that you're dressed we can get started with the pulmonary tests." The Doctor said, and after, while The Doctor was doing all these tests they started taking about all the things that had happened to each other since they last saw each other.

When the pulmonary tests were finished they had to wait for a bout an hour before the test results came and when they did The Doctor frowned at the piece of paper and Rose could see his eyes darting up and down the page several times. When he looked up Rose knew that the results weren't the best.

"Rose I'm going to have to do some samples I hope that's alright."

"Of course it's alright I mean you gotta do what you gotta do right?"

"Right so it looks like the TARDIC wasn't able to identify what you've got so I have to take some more tests and one of them requires that I have to take a sample from your abdomen. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure it's ok, I mean I totally trust you with my life. I just that I'm a bit worried about whatever I have that's all."

"Well don't you worry cause we're going to figure this out. Now let just figure out what you've got then."


	3. Chapter 3

4 HOURS LATER

After all the test were done and Rose had gone back to her apartment to gather her things (clothes, shoes, necessities etc.)

Then they headed back to headquarters to get Martha and maybe Mickey.

Once they got there Martha started telling of The Doctor for taking off without telling her.

"Oi Doctor there you. I have a bone or two to pick with you, you can't just go around without telling anybody where you're running of f to you know 'cause here we are waiting for almost 6 hours while your gone god knows where struttin' about as you wish!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well to be honest with you I wasn't strutting about I was in the TARDIS most of the time."

"I called the phone 6 times."

"Oh yea, sorry 'bout that I was in the infirmary and I couldn't hear it."

"And what were you doing the infirmary?"

"I was tending to Rose."

"For Six hours?"

"Yea, Rose help me out here."

"He's telling the truth Martha, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you guys were we got off to." Rose stepped in.

"Why were you guys in the TARDIS infirmary anyways?" Matt asked.

"We were trying to figure out was wrong with me and we think we may have found it. But it's not good."

"Well then how bad is it? Is it fatal?"

"It's really bad and yeah it's fatal so were going to found out if it's really what we think or something else so me an The Doctor decided that were going to go and find out and we were wondering if any of you wanted to come. So any of you wanna come along for the journey? But it'll mostly be a one way trip since we would be going back to my original universe"

"I know I'm in." Martha said with no surprise.

"I think I should stay behind to u know keeps thing going smoothly." Mickey said looking at Rose who was blushing since they were both knew and were thinking about the real reason that he didn't want to tag along.

"I think that it'd be cool but I'm going to stay here." Matt said.

"I think I might just stay here and look after things too if that's ok with you Rose." Jess said. The fact that Jess didn't really want to come didn't surprise Rose or the others on the team since they all knew that Jess was shy, though Rose knew she had a major crush on Mickey.

"Right so who we got coming along then, lets see we have me, Rose obviously, Martha, so the TARDIS still needs to rest but around 10:00 am tomorrow she should be good so let's say we all meet at the TARDIS doors at 10:30? Oh and Matt, Mickey, and Jess if you want to come and say goodbye you're welcome to come and see us before we leave."

"Yeah we might come over."

"Well since it's late we should all be going home so I'll see you guys tomorrow yea?"

"Yeah" A bunch of voices replied.

Rose then turned towards The Doctor "You know there's something that we have to do right?" she said as she looked at The Doctor with a mischievous face.

And when The Doctor caught on to what Rose was suggesting the look on his face was priceless "Oh no I'm not going to go and see you're mother you know that she'll just slap me and I don't want to get slapped" The Doctor whined making his best pouting face.

"We have to. Tell you what I promise that nothing bad is going to happen ok?"

"Ok."

"Well let's get going then."

Within the half hour they were at Jackie's and when they got there The Doctor was a nervous wreck.

"Rose you know she's going to hit me."

"Yeah but I'll ask her not to do too hard."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel loads better."

"Suck it up Doctor your 903 years old." And with that Rose rang the doorbell.

And when the door opened The Doctor was relieved to see that it wasn't Jackie Tyler who opened the door. Instead it was a maid.

"Yes may I help you? Oh miss Tyler I didn't' know you'se was coming today miss and may I ask who this is?" The maid inquired.

"This Jocelyn is the Doctor. Is me mom home?"

"Why yes she is miss but she's taking a bath now."

"That's alright well just wait if that's ok."

"Of course miss." Jocelyn replied stepping aside to let Rose and The Doctor enter. "Uhhh would you like me to go and tell the mistress that you're here ma'am?"

"No I'll just jingle her myself since I need to speak to her first anyway."

"Yes ma'am." And with that she moved to close the door and went back to her duties knowing that Rose knew the way around.

"Well that was interesting," The Doctor said taking a beep breath.

"What was?" Rose asked confused.

"The fact that you were all the miss's and ma'am's."

"Well I guess it was a little weird. But you've heard people say it before on our adventures."

"Yeah, but this is the first person who's done it and who you actually know."

"Yeah well if you don't want to get slapped then I better ring mum" with that Rose started dialing her mother's phone in the bathroom.

"And that's the other thing Jackie has a phone in the bathroom?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No it's not just mum we all have a separate phone in every room." And with that the Doctor's jaw dropped to the ground. And before The Doctor could say or do anything more Rose's mum picked up the phone.

"Hey mum it's me Rose, how's it going?" She paused as she listened to the answer. "That's good mum I need to tell you some thing." She paused again" No it can't wait t'ill you get downstairs." Pause "It's about the Doctor" pause "He's back" The next answer The Doctor could hear through the phone. And it was and ear splitting "WHAT?" and Rose had to pull the receiver away from herself "Mum not so loud I still have ears ya know" pause "Yeah I know I just wanted to call you and warn you before you came down here" pause and Rose turned away from him "Mum I know you're mad at him but can you try not to hit him too hard?" pause "Thanks, I'll see you in a bit bye." And Rose hung up the phone.

"She'll be down in 'bout an hour. So I have time to show you around the house."

"Ok so where are we going to start?"

"Well I was thinking that we could start from the bottom and work our way up to the top. That good with you?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan to me."

About half an hour later they reached the last room which was Rose's old room.

"And this is where I slept when I lived here."

"It's clean at least." He said whole giving her a crooked smile. "Not at all like you're room in the TARDIS was."

"Well it wasn't most of the time that I lived here, my room only got cleaned when I left for work or something and that was 'cause Jocelyn would do it."

"So there's no hope what so ever of you being cleaner in the TARDIS?"

"Nope, non what so ever."

"Great."

"Well we should probably go downstairs now, mum should be down soon."

Later about 5 minutes after they got back downstairs and in the living room Rose's mother came down.

When she spotted The Doctor she lengthened and speed up her strides, and strolled right up to The Doctor and slapped him.

"(SLAP!!) That was for leaving my Rose stranded on the beach, and at the old Torchwood."

"Hey that hurt a lot you know and I didn't leave her stranded you lot were still there." The Doctor said pointedly.

"That doesn't matter you still left her! Do you know how much Rose cried for you to come back??!!"

"What did you want to do end 2 or more universes in the process including this one and the one you left behind?"

Before Jackie could answer Rose cut in.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Mum relax, why don't we all take a deep breath and sit down. (Pause) Doctor you ok?"

"My face hurts." He pouted.

"Oh come on I didn't even hit you as hard as I wanted just be glad that Rose asked me not to."

"Mum, me and The Doctor need to tell you something."

"No, wait, wait, wait, let me guess. You're going to go traveling in the TARDIS again? Aren't you sweetheart?"

"Well yeah but it's not for the reasons you think mum. I didn't tell you this before, and I wouldn't let the others tell you either (Matt, Jess, Mickey) but I'm sick and it's serious, and The Doctor thinks that it might be this disease that's fatal, so where going to go find out if it's what he thinks and if it is where going to go search for the cure which will be difficult since it's rare. We'd also have to go back to our universe."

Jackie just sat in her chair for 3 minutes just trying to process everything that her daughter had just told her until she spoke again.

"How long?"

"What?" Rose asked confused

"How long has it been since you got sick?"

"It's been 'bout a month and a half."

"Oh."

"Mum listen me and The Doctor have something else to tell you we don't think that we'll be able to come back to this universe, so when we go we might never be able to see each other again."

There was a great pause in the room. Then The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ummm Rose I need to talk to you mother in privately, do you mind?"

"Yeah sure but if I hear you two screaming at each other than I'm coming back in got it?" After getting confirmation from The Doctor who nodded his head Rose left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes The Doctor started talking.

"Jackie I know you're upset with me bit I feel the need to express and explain myself to you." The Doctor paused. "I'm sorry I had to leave Rose on the beach but I just couldn't jeopardize all the other parallel universes."

"That's alright I understand."

"Good, and another thing, is that it's going to be next to impossible to get back to this universe once were gone, and even if we could it would be very dangerous not only to the universe's but to Rose too."

"I understand, in that case I don't want you to try if it means that she could be harmed."

"Yes, good I'm glad we agree. But one of the things that I mostly wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you're daughter and of we get through this, which I'm sure we will, I plan to act on those feelings by perusing a relationship with her. I'm not asking you for your permission or anything but if you give it, I now that it would mean a lot to Rose, and to me."

"You're right, your not my favorite person, but after 2 years of trusting you with my daughters life while you two went god knows were and 5 years of adjusting to the fact that Rose loves you, I've come to accept you and I give you my blessing (a huge grin appeared on the Doctor's face). But so help me god if you hurt my Rose I'll beat you up until there's nothing left. Got it?"

The Doctor gulped "Yeah, thanks for being so understanding."

"Well I don't have too much of a choice now do I?"

"Yeah your right, we'd do it anyway. (After a pause) we should probably call Rose back in" There was a pause and Jackie nodded then The Doctor yelled, "Rose you can dome back in now, we're done talking."

Later on…

"Good. So yeah mum where going to be leaving probably around 10:45 but some of the guys are going to see us off around 10:30, you can come if you want. The TARDIS is half a block south away from my apartment."

"Yeah, I think I will go."

"Well we have to go now but we'll see ya tomorrow." Rose said just after looking at the time realizing that it was almost 6:00

"You can't stay for supper?"

"No we have plans for the night already. Sorry mum."

"That's Ok, (and they all got up from where they were sitting and walked to the entrance where Jackie opened the door), well bye sweetheart, Doctor (she gave a nod to the Doctor) I'll see you tow tomorrow then."

……….

Later that night Rose and The Doctor were walking down along a street when The Doctor stopped.

"There something wrong?" Rose asked then started walking again with The Doctor.

"Well (rubbing his neck) I'm just a little bit worried that's all (stops walking again) Rose we need to talk (makes a hand gesture towards a bench)."

"Ok." Unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

"Rose I love you and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but after not being able to see you or touch you drove me sorta insane, but seeing you just made me sane again."

"Oh,"

"And I don't want to pressure you or anything but I thought that maybe after we get through this particular dilemma, that I dunno, we could consider, if you wanted of course, I wouldn't pressure you or anything, but maybe start something?"

"Yeah I'd like that in fact why don't we start something sooner, say nowish."

"You sure? I mean you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm positive! Doctor I LOVE YOU! And I want to be with you! YOU! Your are not some other guy."

"Ok you made your point."

"Good. So can you just be kissing me now?"

With that The Doctor reached over and kissed her for the first time ever. It was done softly and intimate at first, but then started becoming more and more passionate and frantic and when they broke apart after what seemed like 10 minutes. They were panting so hard from lack of oxygen that Rose almost felt that she would pass.

"Wow, (pant) that was, (pant) Wow" Rose said.

"Yea (pant) that about sums it up, (pant) you ok?" Seeing that she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Yeah I, (pant) just need a few minutes, (pant) I feel a little light headed (pant) that's all."

"It's probably from the lack of (pant) oxygen," The Doctor said, as his own breathing was more regular.

"Yeah so was there (pant) anything else that you (pant) wanted to talk about?"

"No, so do you wanna keep looking around? Or do you want to go back to the TARDIS?"

"Why don't we go back to the TARDIS and on the way you can tell me about Martha."

"Ok, yeah sure but first I want to get some chips (French fries)."

"You wanna get chips now?!" Rose said unbelievably or incredulously.

"Well yeah I mean I'm starving."

"But we just ate like and hour ago."

"Yeah but I have I higher metabolism than you humans do."

"Fine but you're paying."

"Why do I have to pay with?"

"Because you're the one that wants the chips not me remember."

"Oh yeah, right, fine I'll pay but then you can't steal any of MY chips."

"What that's unfair you eat like all of mine every time that I get chips, so this clearly entitles me to more than half, if I wanted."

"Alright, alright, you can have some, but I'm hungry so don't expect me to share much."

"Fine."

"Fine."

…………….

"Are you ready?" Rose asked after she and The Doctor (who ate most of the chips) finished eating.

"Yeah, you still wanna go back o the TARDIS now?"

"Yeah and you can still tell me all about Martha, that sound good to you?"

"That's sounds fine to me." And with that The Doctor started telling Rose all about Martha, at least what he knew, and how The Doctor met her and their adventures together.

On their way back to the TARDIS though Rose started felling a little jealous especially when she learned that he had kissed Martha, even though it was only a "genetic transfer" a kiss was a kiss in her books, course there were different types, and though to be fair it was to save a hospital and the people in the hospital and stuff, but she was still jealous in spite of the situation.

Right before they entered the TARDIS The Doctor knocked on the door to let Martha know that they were back. When they entered they found her reading a magazine probably from a shop down the street.

"I was wondering when you two were coming back I was 'bout to send a search party out for ya." Martha said.

"Sorry Martha we got a bit held up at Rose's mum's place" The Doctor apologized "and by the way my cheek still hurts" He directed at Rose.

"Why does you're cheek hurt?" Not understanding.

"Probably cause mum smacked him and he's being a whimp about it like he always is."

"You got slapped?" Martha asked pointing at him while trying not to laugh so she could finish talking, "You got slapped by her (pointing at Rose) mum?"

"Yeah and it's not funny it really hurt."

"Oh Doctor it didn't hurt that bad."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't, well anyway I'm Rose." She held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Martha, and I have to tell you I haven't heard much about you, cause every time I or anyone for that matter mentioned you he would get all weird and distant."

"More that usual?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've heard some stuff about you since I asked The Doctor on the way back here. I hope that that's ok."

"Yeah, sure hey with you did he ever look at you like just drooled all down your front when you didn't get something that he said cause he talking at like 1000 words per minute?"

"All the time and you know he's done it with others too, it's weird and a little creepy especially since he hasn't looked the same for the last 2 and a half years."

"Yea that is a bit weird."

"Hey you lot know I'm standing right here!" The Doctor protested.

"Your right." Rose said and turned back towards Martha. "We can talk about this later when were alone." And all of Rose's feelings of jealousy vanished.

Later after The Doctor and Rose sorted out her room and Martha and Rose got together in Martha's room and they talked though not just about the Doctor.

"So Rose with you did The Doctor always ruffle and pull at his hair when he was thinking or getting a "brilliant" idea?"

"Yeah all the time and doesn't it look funny after? All sticking up and stuff?" Rose said while laughing. "Martha" She said seriously after they were done laughing, "I hope that we can be friends."

"Yeah, of coarse."

"And I don't want to gross you out but if you start to feel uncomfortable around us make sure to tell us." At that point Martha started feeling jealous herself.


	5. Chapter 5

………………

The next day around 9:30.

"Rose are you almost done?" The Doctor asked through the bathroom door. Rose had been in the shower for 30 minutes "Come on Rose save some hot water for the rest of us. And your mum, and everybody else us going to be here in about an hour."

"Ok I'm almost done, just give me a few minutes will ya! Besides Martha already had hers."

"That's…that's besides the point. Just hurry up please." As he stood there he heard the shower turning off and The Doctor waited a 10 minutes before Rose came out of the bathroom. "There it's all yours Doctor."

"Finally!" The Doctor then proceeded to take a shower but 5 minutes in the shower went cold. "uuuurrrrhhhh, Rose!" but the water started to heat back up again. "Oh thank god" After when he got out of the shower (which took him 20 min and got dressed he opened the door to find Rose with her hair wrapped in a towel and no makeup jus about to knock. "Yeah?" The Doctor asked seeing her and thinking that she was beautiful just the way she was.

"I need the hair dryer, and my makeup, I forgot that I left it in here last night."

"That's alright I'm done in here anyways" The Doctor said stepping out of the bathroom. "So did you sleep since well last night?"

"Yeah, you know I did. Last night I got the best sleep since before we were separated."

"That's great!" He said grinning.

"Well I'm going to go and see what Martha's up to, so see ya." Right before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She found Martha in the living room watching TV and Rose decided to join her later around 10:25 they heard a knock at the door and Rose went to open it and immediately saw Mickey, jess and Matt and the rest of her family.

"Hey guys why don't you come in." She then called The Doctor as she closed the door after everybody. "Doctor everyone's here!"

The people that had never been in the TARDIS before were amazed and had taken to looking around.

"Wow, this is … Wow!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Guys just don't touch anything around the control panel there ok." Rose said as she pointed to the control panel.

When The Doctor emerged about 2 minutes later he proceeded with saying his hellos. "Mickey! 'Ello Jess, Matt, Pete and Jackie, and who is this?" As Rose took her baby sister from her mother's arms.

"This Doctor is my little sister Carolyn Rose Tyler, is almost 2."

"Well isn't that something." The Doctor cooed.

"So how is this…?" Matt asked curiously.

"Possible? Well it's the chameleon circuit it allows the TARDIS blend in to whatever time period or place of the choosing but a while back when I was in the sixties, it broke and I just haven't come around to fixing it yet, besides I think it looks kinda good, don't you?"

"Yeah its ok I guess" Matt agreed nervously.

"Doctor can I?" Rose asked, The Doctor understanding that she wanted to show her friends around.

"Yeah, sure just don't let them fiddle with anything or break tor touch or…"

"I know" Rose cut in. and with that she took off with the whole group.

………………

After Rose finished giving Matt, Jess and her family the tour of the TARDIS they meat back up with The Doctor and everyone else.

"So how was it?" The Doctor asked.

"It was fantastic!!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yea it's amazing!!" Jess said who very excited which was different since she was normally very shy to anyone including her friends and family.

"Well I'm glad you like it" The Doctor said.

"Doctor what time is it?" Rose asked.

"It's" looking at his watch "11:15, oh we should probably go in about 15 min, yea'."

"Ok, then give me that time to say goodbye."

"Fine." Then The Doctor headed to the console and started getting ready by pressing buttons and fiddling with all sorts of gadgets and stuff.

Rose turned her back to The Doctor and went over to where her family and friends were talking. "Sorry guys but its time, I have to go now." Suddenly Jackie burst forward and hugged Rose very forcefully and started crying.

"Oh Rose, you know I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you guys too!" Suddenly the TARDIS started up and Rose got away from her mother as she turned and walked away when she got to the doors of the TARDIS she turned and waved and took one last look at her mum and dad and walked into the TARDIS.

…………

After the TARDIS had taken off Rose sat in the captains chair with tears going down her face

As The Doctor saw that she was crying, he took a moment from fiddling with some controls to go over and sit as he tried to comfort her "Rose" He said as he sat down "you ok?"

"Yeah (pause) no, I just, I didn't think that saying goodbye was going to be so hard, you know?"

"Yea, but it'll get better."

"I know, at least I'm with you."

"Yeah you still have me."

At that point Martha walked into the room "Doctor are we almost there?"

"Yeah it should only be 5 more minutes."

"Cool, Doctor? Is it OK if I stayed here?"

"Of coarse it is, why wouldn't it be?" The Doctor looked confused. Then realized why Martha asked the question, she was wondering if she could still travel with them. And The Doctor got up from where he was sitting and went back to fiddling with the control panel while Rose and Martha talked about what Rose wanted to do first when she got back to earth. Though half way through their conversation the TARDIS started jerking and Rose and Martha got flown across the grating.

"Doctor what's going on?" Martha asked as she grabbed hold of something stationary to help her stop falling.

"It's just some turbu (jerk) lances it means that in oh (checking the computer) 38 seconds we'll be back in London, Cardiff. 2008 our universe." As the TARDIS kept jerking Rose and Martha desperately kept trying to keel their grip onto something solid so that they wouldn't be all over the place, though they had no success and The Doctor was running and falling, getting back up and falling and fiddling with the consol. Trying to help the TARDIS " Almost there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" And after 2 seconds they landed "Well I wasn't that far off at least Anyway here we are London, Cardiff 2008, in our universe the Powell Estate" As The Doctor bounded down the ramp and opened both doors opened wide. As he stood there Martha and Rose walked over and stood behind him, with Rose on his right and Martha on his left. When The Doctor stepped out and started walking somewhere Rose and Martha followed.

"Doctor where are we going" Martha asked after they had walked for 5 minutes

"To see a friend" The Doctor responded as he turned around while still walking "were almost there no more that 5 minutes besides this is good for yer' health" He said as he turned back around to walk forwards again.

After about 5 more minutes of walking The Doctor finally told them that they were just about there.

"Ah, were here." It was then that they realized they were headed towards a place underneath the docks.

"Who lives here? This place is a dump." Martha said a bit disgusted.

"Now, now don't judge a book by its cover." The Doctor said as Martha rolled her eyes. When they reached the door they walked in and saw a man in a nicely pressed suit.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, I'm here to see Jack he's expecting us."

"Right, just a moment sir" Ianto left to tell Jack that there were people there to see him.

The inside was disguised as a tourist place full of brochures, books and other stuff.

When Ianto came back he pressed a button on the underside of a desk and the wall to the right opened leading into Torchwood 3. "Right this way." Ianto said to the Doctor, Rose and Martha through the hidden doors of Torchwood.

When Rose and Martha stepped through the door they were amazed not because It was beautifully decorated or anything but because it was huge and very different (if you've seen torchwood you know what it looks like). As The Doctor walked a head of Martha and Rose, Jack only saw him.

"Doctor, nice to see you again." Jack greeted.

"You too, you look different," The Doctor said.

Jack's face turned serious. "You're one to talk!"

"Oh yes, regeneration."

"Really I thought that, that was just a myth."

"Nope, still look good though."

"I'll say, you look better that before. So, uh where is your good looking companion."

"How do you know I don't have one?" The Doctor asked indignantly.

"The Doctor without a companion as if, it's one of the things that makes you, you."

"Ok, ok fine I do I admit it Martha come here" Martha came out of her amazement and walked forward. "Martha I'd like you to meet and old friend, Jack."

"Hey." Jack said in that way he does when he meets someone attractive.

"Stop it." The Doctor warned.

"Can't I even say "hi" to the girl?"

"Not in that way."

"Fine," Turning his attention back to Martha "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to make yours."

"So Jack who's your team." The Doctor inquired.

"Well the one over there that let you in is Ianto Jones, the one on the computer closest to you is Toshiko Sato, but we call her Tosh, over there next to her is Gwen Cooper and that one over there is Owen Harper."

"That's Dr Owen Harper" Owen said as he walked up to Tosh.

"Sorry" Not really apologetic. "Anyway as I was about to say," Jack shot a glance at Owen "We are Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" The Doctor's temper quick on the rise.

"It's not what you think. I've changed it since Canary Warf. It's basically the opposite of what it was before."

"Fine, then Anyways down to business, do you want to help solve a problem?" The Doctor asked mischievously.

"Ok, I'll bite what kind of a problem?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you when I explain this to you in your office alone."

"Anytime." Jack smiled mischievously, then got serious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose," The Doctor called back to the door "Come and see and old friend."

As Rose had not left her spot at the door and Jack had not seen her yet. "Hello Jack remember me?" Rose asked as stepped forward.

Jack just stood there mouth open practically speechless "Rose you, you're here." Jack stuttered then he walked forward and hugged her "After a few minutes he let go "I can't believe it, when?"

"Pretty much now."

"To your office then Jack." The Doctor reminded Jack.

"Right it's this way uh guys just wait here."

"Just wait down here ok?" The Doctor said to Martha.

Martha nodded.

Cut to Jack's office.

"Jack? You still with us?"

"Yeah" Snapping back to being himself. "So what's going on that you my help?"

"Well as you know Rose is back."

"Yeah I got that."

"Anyway apparently Rose has got an illness and we have to find a cure in 3weeks or else she'll die."

"Oh, is that all." Jack said sarcastically "So what can you tell me?"

"Well this disease Rose has I think I've identified has a cure but it's incredibly hard to procure we basically have to make it from scratch."

"So what does this have to do with my team?"

"Well I know that in he 51st century they created the cure a few time as well as the disease."

"And you want my help right."

"It's also possible that another device could be here in our universe as well."

"So you want me to assemble my team to see of we can find it?"

"Yea, I want to make sure I didn't diagnose her wrongly and maybe I can make my own cure."

"Right I'll get my team right on it. Wait what do I tell them to look for?"

"Tell them to look for unknown toxins I've found ours in Antarctica so it could be there or some where's else, also it was in a sealed canister and from what we could tell it was titanium" Rose said.

"Ok well start there." Jack said and opened the door and walked out. "Tosh, Gwen I need you to search for any unknown toxins in a canister made of titanium, try searching in Antarctica first and then move on.

"Sure Jack," Gwen replied already searching.

….

Later that day when everyone was caught up Jack and Rose were sitting and chatting while Owen and Martha were talking about medical stuff, Ianto was showing The Doctor their most advanced "alien" things and Tosh and Gwen were still looking fir the canister when the beeping that usually sounded when what they were looking for was heard. Tosh got everyone who gathered around the computer.

"Guys I have something." Tosh shouted as everyone came over.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack asked though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"I've detected a cylinder shaped titanium canister with a faint trace of unknown toxins."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Paris, France. Jack it's in the Louvre."

"Ok then let's get going" Jack said and he started off to get some equipment.

"Wait Jack how are we going to get there?" Rose asked.

"Rose how do you think." Jack said turning his attention to The Doctor "How far away did you park the TARDIS?"

"Oh, just a ten minute walk." The Doctor shrugged.

"We can take the car then." Jack then called to Ianto "Ianto get the car ready we're going to have 3 more Gwen grad the usual gear, Owen grab a few med kit's, Tosh bring your things and" in a more gentler tone "Martha if you could help Tosh with her stuff that'd be great."

After everyone was in the car with Jack driving as The Doctor was giving directions. Owen started asking questions."

"Uh, so where are we going?" Owen asked.

"Oh to the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, well in short terms it looks like a 1960's police box but its alien so it's a lot bigger on the inside." Martha said.

"Ok, we're here everybody out of the car." Jack stated.

As everyone was standing in front of the TARDIS Gwen started to get uneasy about what they were going to do.

"Jack are you sure were all going to fit?" Gwen questioned.

"Yup, it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor stated as he opened the door and he Rose and Martha stepped in.

"Ok guys come on in." As Jack moved forward and went into the TARDIS and of course the rest of his team followed him.

When they went in Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto were amazed.

"Ok the med lab is down that hallway" The Doctor said pointing to the left after a moment "So everybody ready?" pausing briefly "good lets go" within a few minutes they were off and a few minutes after that they were in France. "Here we go and Landing, everybody hold on to something" and within the usual bumps, they landed.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We are a block away from the Louvre," The Doctor said in a perfect French accent

"What?" Gwen asked.

"He said that we are a block away from the Louvre" Ianto said with a smile on his lips.

"Oh that" so where are we going? Tosh right?"

"Yeah and it should be straight ahead uh that way." She point in the direction of the Louvre.

"Ok then allons y!" With that The Doctor took off down the street.

……

A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance to the Louvre.

"Well Doctor the usual way?" Jack asked to The Doctor.

While Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were totally confused as to what he was referring to.

"Yeah I think so" said The Doctor as he took out the psychic paper. They all walked up to the guards checking identification and The Doctor showed them the psychic paper.

"Right this way Sir Smith, Dame Tyler and guests" The guard who was shown the psychic paper said, and he led them in.

Once they were out of ear shot Rose asked The Doctor a question.

"Doctor what did the psychic paper say?"

"It said that I was Sir John Smith with Dame Rose Tyler and guests" He saw the look on the others faces "What it's true myself and Rose were knighted by Queen Victoria."

As they went in Rose asked The Doctor if they could see the Mona Lisa while they were there and they all agreed though when they reached the painting The Doctor started on the story of how he saw and knew Leonardo Da Vinci and the woman in the painting and all the circumstances around it.

"Guys wait!" Tosh exclaimed as they started to move away.

"What is it Tosh?" Owen asked exasperated.

"The scanners are indicating that the canister is behind the Mona Lisa."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive."

"Then let's take it down." The Doctor started forwards.

"Doctor we can't we're in the Louvre surrounded by people, alarms, and security." Rose said quietly.

"Sure we can we're (indicating himself and the rest of Torchwood) Torchwood 3, we're beyond the government." Jack said proudly.

"Then that settles it let's take it down." The Doctor said as they all started walking forward though Rose and Martha hung back a bit.

As they walked towards it past the allowed distance a few guards came up.

"Excuse me you can't cross the designated area." Stated a guard.

"That's good and as you can see we're torchwood 3 you might have heard of us why don't you go and check and talk to your superiors if need be." Jack said with a lot of authority.

"Yeah I'll check it." The guard nervously "Hey" he said to the second guard "Stay here and make sure they don't hurt or destroy anything." With that the first guard left.

A few minutes later the guard returned and came back accompanied by a man in a very nice looking suit.

"Excuse me I'm the curator of the museum, my name is Philippe and I was told that there was only 5 members of Torchwood not 8" said the curator of the museum (with a heavy French accent.)

"These three may not be Torchwood but they are needed experts." Jack said proudly of his friends.

"We will of course need their names."

"Of course this is Sir John Smith and this lovely woman is Dame Rose Tyler and Dr. Martha Jones all of them specialists on the subject at hand, got that? Good then we'll proceed." Then with that Jack turned around and they all continued what they were doing. Then a second later Jack turned around "Oh and if you could keep people away and get rid of yourselves that would be great."

"Right." Philippe said unsteadily "you heard the man."


	7. Chapter 7

………

"Wow Jack I'm impressed." The Doctor said.

"Why."

"Authority suits you." The Doctor said not really answering his question.

"Doctor the last time I used the vortex manipulator to try to get back it mal functioned and brought me to 1869 and I can't be killed for some reason by any means I have lived for so long and over that time I've had to change. Doctor?" Jack asked after a short pause. "Do you know why I can't die?"

"Yes you see when Rose absorbed the time vortex and destroyed all the Dalek's she brought you back to life Jack," The Doctor explained.

"You knew?" Rose asked unbelievably. Though the two men didn't know the had been heard "You knew and you just left him! Why?"

"Rose he's not right" The Doctor tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter." Rose exclaimed "It's Jack!"

"Rose." The Doctor tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"Rose everything is meant to die, and then there's him, he doesn't die he's wrong."

"Guys sorry to interrupt but we've got something over here." Tosh said tentatively.

"Right, Rose can you come over here please." Jack asked.

"Right if course" As she glared at The Doctor still angry.

As Rose got closer to the group of Torchwood she began to get more worried as she saw the object she realized that the canister was exactly like he one that she found in the parallel universe.

"That's it" Rose sighed, suddenly she felt dizzy and had to brace herself against a wall. She tried to shake it off without alerting The Doctor or Jack, but wasn't successful both of them noticed, and rushed over.

"Rose, are you alright?" The Doctor asked very concerned.

"No (pause) I don't think so (pause) I think someone should catch me" With that Rose passed out and fell backwards landing in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor panicked as Rose fell into his arms and rushed back to the TARDIS. When he got to the med bay he quickly, but gently set her down on the bed so that he could scan her. Though he already knew what was going on, he still wanted to be sure. In his mind this was just another stage of the illness and most likely over time the blackouts would get more frequent and longer eventually she would fall into a coma and die. Something he had not intention of letting happen. Then Rose started to come to.

"Rose, Rose wake up." Tapping her lightly on the face.

"Uhhh, Doctor?" Rose asked groggily.

"Yeah, you alright? How do you feel?"

"Hazy."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling a bit dizzy and then nothing, Doctor? What's going on?"

"Nothing its fine" The Doctor said not very convincingly.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose prompted, "What's happening."

"Well I do have an idea" The Doctor said quietly.

"What is it then?"

"Well I think that this is the beginning of the end I think that you'll be having more and more blackouts that get longer each tome until you eventually fall into a coma and die."

"Oh is that all. Right then, help me up." She held her hand out to The Doctor.

"Are you sure, you should stay down for a minute."

"No I don't want to."

And The Doctor helped her up.

"No use sitting here on me bum when I'm getting closer tot the end right?" On the inside Rose's mind was whirling with thoughts, panicked as to how long she had to stay conscious and how long she had left with her friends and The Doctor "Ummm, I'll be right back" and she left to go to the bathroom to be by herself for a few minutes.

………

"Do you think she's alright?" Jack asked.

"Would you be?" The Doctor asked harshly. "Sorry that was uncalled for."

"It's alright I understand. This is hard for the rest of us too. Why don't you go to her? Well be right here don't worry we wont touch anything."

'Thanks Jack." The Doctor said thankfully and solemnly and with that he took off walking towards the bathroom where Rose was.

………

Cut to the bathroom.

When The Doctor reached the bathroom the door was shut and sobs could be heard through the door (as he reached up to knock) The Doctor then proceeded to knock with a somber look on his face. After a few shuffles the door opened to see a very red eyed Rose. Rose then fell into the Doctor's arms crying.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's alright Rose it's gonna be ok." The Doctor said with a sigh.

"How Doctor? How is it gonna be ok, I'm dying."

"I dunno, I just know that it has to be ok" He said comfortingly brushing his hand down her back, with his other around her back and brushing her hair. As they stood there for another few minutes until Rose broke the silence.

"Well we better get going." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "No use standing here doing nothin'."

"Yeah ok let's go back."

…….

When Jack saw that the Doctor and Rose were back he went over to Rose and wrapped his arm around her "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"We should see if we can identify this disease for sure." The Doctor set the canister down and started to analyze it.

"Doctor what do you think this disease is?" Jack asked curiously.

"I think that it's Kejonight. Which basically shows no symptoms but a bit of tiredness, until about the last 3 weeks, where they start to blackout and the blackouts will get longer and more frequent, and then in the last week or so they fall into a coma," then the computer beeped stopping The Doctor from talking. "Ahh, I was right."

"So this disease how are we supposed to make her better." Jack wondered.

"Well there is a known cure but it's nearly impossible to make, it's extremely complicated and requirements Sharophine, Quaquamus and other rare ingredients" The Doctor said.

"So let's got get them."

"The problem is with Rose getting worse it'll be harder to keep her safe."

"So we have to start, if it get's too much we could always put her in a hospital later to keep her safe."

"Yeah you're right, ok then it's off to Nyaryssa it has the first ingredient we need and the easiest to get.

…………

"Do you think she's alright?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Course not, people usually don't just faint for no reason." Owen said a bit testily.

"It has to be serious did you see how The Doctor and Jack reacted? I mean we were basically forgotten." Tosh put in.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that soon well be in the loop." Martha said.

As Jack walked into the room he heard the rest of his team and Martha talking.

"Hey guys you don't fancy a few side trips do ya?"

"Depends on where were going" Owen said

"We, Dr. Harper are going to the planet Nyaryssa in the 51st century" Jack said with a matter of fact.

"You mean we actually get to go to another planet!" Tosh exclaimed very excitedly.

"Not only another planet but another time, the future." Jack confirmed.

"But how is that possible?" Owen asked.

"The TARDIS can not only travel in space but also in time." Jack explained.

"But what about Rhys, I can't just leave 'im behind." Gwen said.

"Ahh, here used this it's Rose's" Jack said to Gwen handing her the phone. "The Doctor reprogrammed it so that it can call anyone, anytime, anywhere, as long as you know the area code. Plus we can be back before anyone notices."

"Really" Gwen said shocked "he can do that?"

"Yup." Jack confirmed.

"Hold on if we're going to a different planet won't someone think it a bit odd for there to be a 1960's police box?" Owen asked indignantly.

"It's like Mickey all over again," The Doctor groaned as he walked in with a gadget in his hand. "Look you stick a little blue box in a corner people won't say 'oooh look, there's a little blue box' No they'll just walk on by" he turned his attention to Martha and Jack. "So I guess they know" Martha and Jack nodded "good. Martha I could use your help in the control room."

"Sure Doctor" Martha and The Doctor walked out of the room.

"Ianto you've been incredibly quiet through this whole thing." Jack remarked.

"Yeah well…" Ianto stuttered.

"Could I have a word?" Jack asked gesturing for Ianto to follow him out. "Uh guys make yourselves busy" Just as he finished saying that The Doctor reappeared.

"Hey you lot follow me." The Doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

………….

Cut to Jacks old room in the TARDIS.

Jack and Ianto were sitting on the bed making out when they broke for air.

"I thought you needed to talk to me." Ianto said both of them breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I want you to keep a close eye on Rose you see her going down, tiring or anything you tell me or The Doctor ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Good, c'mon we better get back before they notice how long we've been gone."

………..

Cut to the control room Jack and Ianto walked in, The Doctor and Tosh were looking at something, Gwen, Owen, Martha and Rose were all talking.

"So, Doctor when are we going?" Jack inquired.

"In about 5 minutes just wanna make a few adjustments to the TARDIS." The Doctor looked up and received a look from Jack "What?" He asked confused.

"The date." Jack prompted.

"Oh, yea, well I thought maybe the year 7 billion 553, beautiful time and it is then that they have the most Sharophine to be found" Suddenly an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Owen asked

"Oh, it's only the alarm saying that we're ready to go." The Doctor than ran around the control room pressing buttons, pulling levers and kicking and hitting things. As they took off.

During the flight with its usual bumps, and shifts, Rose was more silent than she usually was. Still pondering what The Doctor had said she felt it all start to sink in. suddenly she realized if she was dying she didn't want to hurt The Doctor more by starting a relationship, she should try and stay away from him, as much as it would hurt her she had to do it for him.

"Rose are you ok?" The Doctor asked breaking Rose's thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking. Did you say somethin'?"

"Yeah we're here you ready to go?" The Doctor asked concerned for Rose's well being.

"Yeah"

….

"Would you like to be the first one to step out?" Jack asked.

Tosh looked at Jack like he'd given her the greatest opportunity. "Yeah" As she stepped out she did so slowly. "Wow, Jack, this is, this is, wow!" She said amazed.

"Yeah that's Nyaryssa for ya. She doesn't look too different from earth but the airs cleaner and they're a bit more advanced."

"So what are we looking for here?" Gwen asked.

"We're looking for Sharophine. It's a short of liquid harvested from Sharnia flowers." Jack replied.

"Ok, so we have to go down to the private greenhouses, just over there see." The Doctor said pointing in the distance. "The problem is it's very heavily guarded, because it stores some of the most deadly, rare and helpful plants. There's even one that helps to clean the atmosphere, then there's one that destroys it, and there's so many more in there including Sharnia, which is very rare."

"So what's our cover Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Well since there's (counting) 8 of us, I was thinking we could be a political group we'd of course have to change our clothing. Jack, Rose, and Martha know where to go, so just follow them. Also the Polonian's are much like the British with the same kind of names and accents so Jack you probably shouldn't talk."

"Hold on, aren't you going to change?" Owen asked a bit testily.

"What? What's wrong with my suit?"

"The Doctor doesn't usually change, you get used to it. C'mon this way." She said leading them to the closet.

After they had all changed they found The Doctor fiddling with the computer and they all gathered around in the room.

"'K," said The Doctor looking up. "So I'm just adding us into their database. I should tell you all a bit about their culture."

After he explained all they needed to know they all gathered outside.

"Ok so if we have to split up remember that myself, Rose, Martha and Jack all have a key so everyone have a cell phone?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah" Ianto said.

"Can I have them all?" The Doctor asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked curious as to what The Doctor was going to do.

"Oh just so that I can do a little jiggery pokery." The Doctor said collecting all of their phones.

"What's what you're doing actually called?" Tosh asked wanting to know what he was really doing to their phones.

"What do you mean? It's called Jiggery pokery." The Doctor said.

"Ok, but what are you doing?"

"I'm boosting your signal to call anyone, anytime, anywhere, provided as you know the area code." The Doctor said winking at Rose and Martha as he said that. "'k so we all set?"

"Yup" Jack responded.

"Right then allons-y."

When they got there they were faced by four guards.

"Hey, what are you doing here, this is a restricted area" One of the guards stated.

"Hello I'm Doctor John Smith we're the new Polonian delegation party we're expected." The Doctor said handing the guard the physic paper.

"We weren't told that there would be a delegation party coming today we'll have to check our database." The same guard said.

"Go ahead but we're expected."

The first guard went to go check out the database. And they were left to wait.

After a minute or two the guard returned nodded to his comrades "There good."

"Sorry about the confusion sir" One of the other guards said apologizing to The Doctor.

"It's fine, c'mon" gesturing for the others to follow him, "Let's get what where here for."

Entering the green house the team immediately started looking for the flower, which The Doctor had shown them a picture of earlier.

"Doctor I think I might have found it." Jack called, though not too loudly. Everyone gathered around to where Jack was.

"Yeah, Jack that's it, you found it. OOO and look they have 5 of them."

"Does that mean something Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, in this year they started out with 5 plants but then one day one of them just poof disappeared and no one knows why, guess we do now."

"Doctor I think someone is coming." Ianto said who was keeping a look out.

"Right Jack hide one of those somewhere. Ok, everybody remember to let me do most of the Talking." The Doctor said as a man walked towards them.

"Hello, Doctor Smith I presume." The man assumed.

"Yeah, hi, uh sorry who are you?"

"Oh right my name is Maxton, I'm the garden's overseer. Everything that goes on here goes through me."

"Ahhhh yes we were looking for a Crystal May."

"Of coarse this is a matter that needs little consultation."

"That's good we now have what we came for then," The Doctor said and then looked at the group behind him. "C'mon then we'll be off."

"You are leaving so soon?"

"Yeah well Owen's sister is about to have a baby and he's expected to be there."

"Oh well, good luck then."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied and they turned and left.

"Are you sure they won't notice?" Tosh asked.

"Nope we must go he'll be making a round to make sure that we didn't take anything."

Suddenly they started to hear shouting, The Doctor started to speed up and the others follow his example, the shouts became louder and soon they were being chased.

"Jack." The Doctor said to Jack then giving him a very pointed look.

"Right my team follow me!" Jack called.

"But you don't know where your going" Owen asked Jack as they all started to break up.

"Do you want to lead?" Jack called back.

"Owen's right, how will we find them?" Martha asked.

"Oh don't worry I have my way now c'mon girls and RUN" The Doctor exclaimed and as Martha and Rose trusted The Doctor with there lives they did as he said and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

5 minutes later though they were still running with Martha and Rose getting pretty tired and couldn't run much longer.

"Don't worry girls we're almost there just give it a minute or two. C'mon." And they kept running.

Finally they spotted the TARDIS and they speed up. The sounds of their pursuers were getting a lot fainter. Once they got closer they were in the clear but Jack and his team weren't doing so well. They were hiding. Then Jack's wrist device started to quietly beep and Jack let out a sigh.

"Won't be long now guys help is on the way." Jack reassured them and a minute later the TARDIS materialized. And the doors to the TARDIS opened.

"Hey guys did ya miss me?" The Doctor asked grinning before he ushered them all in so they could go.

"Is it always like this?" Tosh asked.

"No it's usually worse." Rose replied before The Doctor could say anything.

"Hey I disagree." The Doctor whined but was quickly silenced when Rise shot him a look.

"I'm going to my room" Rose turned and left quickly. Knowing that The Doctor was staring at her fleeting form.

"We should probably set course for our next stop though I think we all need a bit of a rest" Jack said.

Though The Doctor only faintly heard him but then snapped back to reality. "Yeah we should get the next thing uh we need to get Igolmar which is extremely hard to get it's gonna need to be a three person job" The Doctor said looking directly at Jack sending him a silent message.

"Right" Jack said, "I'll tell her"

"No I'll do it." The Doctor responded and he set the coordinates before he walked to Rose's Room.

……

Lying on her bed Rose was thinking of the same thing she been earlier. She knew it was going to be hard so she had to start distancing herself now, before it was too late if it wasn't already. The sound of someone knocking on her door startled her from her thoughts "Yes?"

"It's me can I come in?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah sure." Rose shrugged as she sat up.

"We need to help on the next thing it's a three person thing me, Jack and you, are you up for that?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

Knowing that The Doctor was really counting on her for this one she couldn't say no "Of course, just give me a bit to rest yeah."

"Yeah." The Doctor replied. "If you need anything I'll either be in the control room or the kitchen."

"Right 'K thanks."

The Doctor left and Rose decided to have a nap since she was tired.

…….

2 Hours later Rose woke up and felt a lot better. Ready to hear the plan Jack and The Doctor would have planned while she was sleeping. When she got to the control room she saw that only The Doctor was in there. She thought about going back and waiting t'ill there was someone else there but decided against it.

When The Doctor looked up from what he'd been working for the past half hour he saw that Rose was walking towards him. "So you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" Rose asked getting straight down to business.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well Igolmar is a substance used only in certain research facilities, hospitals. But we're going to Spartina, where they produce and study diseases."

"Do I go in as a patient?"

"No," The Doctor said to her surprise. "Jack's going to be the patient."

As Rose started to ask why The Doctor began to explain why. "With your disease being extremely rare they will want to do a lot of tests and they might do something that won't be very good and they also will be very reluctant to let you go to the point where they won't. So since Jack can't die I'm going to inject him with a very severe fast acting deadly disease. He'll die and come straight back to life." The Doctor finished explaining with a grin on his face.

"But what about us?"

"See that's the tricky part Igolmar is for extreme cases like the one that I'm going to give Jack stops most diseases in there tracks and the ones that it doesn't stop it slows. So I'll have to pose as a new Doctor get assigned to Jack's case and try to get access to the Igolmar. But to pose as the new Doctor I'll need an assistant and that's where you come in."

"Do I have to know anything?"

"Yeah you'll at least have to know the basics, so that if I have to ask you to get me something you'll know what you're looking for, that or if you cop it and need an explanation, we'll probably tell them that your new at the job."

Rose nodded.

The Doctor and Rose discussed different medical things.

……….

Hours later when they were only a couple hours from their destination Rose felt comfortable with most of the things The Doctor had shown her.

When they re-joined the rest of the group they found that most were just sitting and gabbing.

"So how's everybody doin'?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine." Everyone replied bored.

"What's wrong?"

"We're bored don't you have anything else to do besides sit around?"

"Well I tinker with the TARDIS." At that comment everyone groaned. "Well ok I do have library…"

"OOO I would love to have a look at that." Tosh said excitedly.

"With a swimming pool in it, and we've got plenty of swimming trunks in the TARDIS'S closet."

"I think I'd like to go for dip then wanna come Jack?" Ianto asked Jack

"Sure, why not." Jack replied with a hidden motive behind as to why he would like to go swimming.

"There's also the living room that's got a big tevo in it"

"Plus he's got like a thousand DVD'S to choose from" Rose put in.

"OOOO I'd like to have a look at that." Gwen said interested.

"And I guess I could show you some of my medical stuff." The Doctor said scratching the back of his neck like he was still pondering the thought.

"OO I'd like to take a look at that." Owen said now interested.

"I'd like a look at that stuff too." Martha added.

"And though I have lot's of other rooms I think we just covered everyone's needs" The Doctor finished.

"He's certainly got a gob on 'im don't he?" Gwen said to Rose, Martha, and Tosh, who were all standing next to each other by that point.

"Hey Jack why don't you show them all where to go." Rose suggested, as she wanted to talk to The Doctor alone.

"Yeah, sure thing Rosie. C'mon guys I'll show you all where to go" Jack then proceeded to show them the way to their destinations, though as they were walking away she could hear Jack ask Tosh if she wouldn't mind staying in the second part of the library as it could be closed off from the rest of the library.

After when The Doctor and Rose were alone they stood in awkward silence for a little bit until they said each other's names at the same time.

"Doctor, I just wanted to say that if I don't make it…" Rose trailed off

" Rose don't worry I'll find all the ingredients we need."

"Yes, I know but still if I don't make it I don't want to close yourself off from people like Martha and Jack."

"Rose, I swear it won't come to it but I'll remember."

"There's one more thing I don't know if we should still be in a relationship until this is over I don't want to cause you more pain than I already will."

"Rose I know that the next few months are going to be extremely hard but I'm going to be there with you all the way no matter what. I Love You. And if all we have is a few more months together than let me spend those last few months with you. Please Rose don't shut me out. I Love You!" Pleaded The Doctor.

"I know, ok, your right if all we have are these last few months together I do want to spend them with you."

The Doctor then leaned forwards and hugged her for a while then kissed her slow and passionate, both of them pouring their love for each other into the kiss. When they broke apart for air they were panting and just staring in each other's eyes as no words were needed. Then they heard the TARDIS beeping and they ended their embrace and The Doctor went over to check the consol.

"Why don't we go and watch a nice relaxing movie mmm?" Asked The Doctor looking up from the screen on the consol " I mean it's still going to be a few more hours t'il we land might as well enjoy ourselves ya know." The Doctor finished checking the screen and held out his hand for Rose to take.

"Yeah your right." And together they headed off.

………..

A about and hour and a half later everyone was sitting down somewhere on or near the couch in the living room watching the movie Pretty Woman. The Doctor and Rose were cuddled together on the couch and Martha sat in the middle ad Jack on the end with Ianto sitting on the floor in front of him and Gwen, Owen and Tosh sat in front of Martha Rose and The Doctor with an empty popcorn bowl beside them.

When the Film ended none of them really wanted to get up, though when they heard the beeping sound they all got up for they knew that the alarm meant that hey were nearing their destination.

**I normally don't leave comments here at the bottom but i would love to have any and all reviews for this whole story let me know what you think. **

**p.s. i wnat to know if you wnat some more mushy stuff. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

…

When they had all gathered into the control room Jack talk.

"'K so here's the plan, I'm going to be admitting myself into the Hospital I'm going to be in the intensive care ward first then I'll probably be moved to the incurable disease ward. I'll probably have you guys act as family and friends. Then The Doctor will most likely get assigned to my case with his lovely assistant Rose. The Doctor will then get access to the Igolmar and then I'll die and when their transporting my body you guys wil intercept the transport any questions?"

"Yeah, uh how are we gonna know when and where to intercept the transport and what kinds of transport is it?" Asked Gwen.

"Ah well I'll be able to tell you since I obviously won't be staying at the hospital so every night Rose and myself will be coming back and the day before I'll put a tracking device on Jack so you guys can follow his movements the transport here lucky for you guys is similar to what you have back on earth." The Doctor explained.

"You guys will probably have to secure some type of transport for yourselves I'll be alive by then but they might have me all wrapped up and immobile." Jack said going into further detail that they might need to know.

"What if one or two of us were drivers? It would give us a lot better access to the bodies and it would also look a lot less suspicious." Tosh suggested.

"That's a good idea but their drivers are specially train for some of the tasks that they have to do and they also have back up drivers that they can call in." Said The Doctor.

"Just out of curiosity how are you going to get assigned to Jack's case?" Asked Martha.

"Well since I'll be new and in the incurable disease department I'll probably be looking after most if not all those cases as not many people get incurable diseases anymore." The Doctor explained.

The TARDIS suddenly lurched and came to a stop.

"Ahh, were here then. Now I just have to add all of us into their database and then open up a space in the hospital."

"Uhhh yeah how exactly are you going to do that?" Asked Owen indignantly.

"Well I though everyone loves winning an all expenses paid vacation. So why don't we give that to one Doctor Alice Fitzburg. There (The Doctor stopped typing on the keyboard on the consol) we are, we're all entered into the database. Now just have to insert myself on the call list, there done. Jack I'll inject you when I start my first day so that you'll come in on the second or third day. Now then I'll need to go get us some money so I'll be back later. No wandering off I mean it." The Doctor said finally done talking.

By the time The Doctor actually came back he had been gone for two hours.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"Well we're all in the library we heard you coming and I got the short straw and came to tell you to hurry up. You realize it's been 2 hours since you left." Martha said.

"Really, time fly's doesn't it." The Doctor said cheerfully as he followed Martha to the library.

"So we all find something interesting?"

"We just though it would probably be a good idea if we did some research on the Spartans." Tosh said.

"Ahhh well that's very good but I've got something to show you all come outside." The Doctor said excitedly. He was practically leaping off the floor with enthusiasm. And The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS like a mental person with everyone following him. And they were all somewhat surprised at what he had to show them.

"You bought a car." Rose said astonished.

"Yup." Said The Doctor.

"Wow I mean I never saw this coming."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises"

"Oh Doctor I forgot to tell you the hospital called they want you to start tomorrow I told them you'd be there."

"Ok good, well then tomorrow is our first day of work so we should probably go over some last minute stuff. And then head to bed. See you all in the morning."

Everyone re-entered the TARDIS then went their separate ways. As they all headed of they all said their goodnights.

…..

The next morning The Doctor woke up and had a shower then proceeded to wake Rose up at 5 in the morning.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Rose woke up to the rapping at her door. "Go 'way" Rose mumbled as The Doctor entered her room.

"It's time to get up Rose." The Doctor said gently shaking her. "We've got a big day ahead of us, and it starts in 2 hours" he continued cheerfully.

Suddenly Rose got very cold as her blankets were removed courtesy of the Doctor so Rose curled up and moaned.

"C'mon Rose get up." The Doctor said as he started tickling her and subtle shrieks could be heard from the pillows. "Are you going to get up now?"

"Yes, YES, ok I'm up" Rose cried out as she tried to get out of reach of The Doctor's fingers. And in trying to do so she fell out of bed.

"'K I'm up now are you happy now?" Rose asked as she got up.

"Ecstatic." Replied The Doctor.

"Uh, I have to have a shower."

"Oh, do you think you can make it under and hour say 10 minutes?" The Doctor said hopefully, though he knew she'd never go for it.

" Pppfffttt fat chance of that, your dreamin' Doctor. But since it's a special day I'll make it 30 minutes."

"Uhh, fine but make it quick." Said The Doctor exasperated.

45 Minutes later.

"Rose are you done yet?" Called The Doctor from outside the bathroom door.

"Almost, just gotta finish drying my hair." Rose called back.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

" 'K, but hurry up will ya."

15 minutes later Rose entered the Kitchen.

"Finally, I was just about to send out the search party." The Doctor said jokingly to Rose not looking up from what he was doing.

"Shut it." Rose said though not very sincerely. "So what'd you make? And is it edible?"

"Ha ha, I take offence to that I'll have you know. My cooking is very good." The Doctor said indignantly, "and where having waffles with bananas and whip cream."

"Oooo, that does sounds perfect." Rose said taking her seat.

"Did you sleep well last night?" The Doctor asked filling her plate up with waffles, bananas and whipped cream.

"Yeah I slept fine." Rose lied really she'd had terrible nightmares about loosing The Doctor and had ended up waking up screaming. "What about you?" She asked The Doctor.

"Oh I slept wonderful." He lied as well. He knew that Rose was lying. He had bee at her door most of the night listening to her toss and turned and when she had screamed he almost lost it and broke down the door.

"Good morning" Owen announced as he entered the kitchen. "Oh what's that smell? It smells like waffles and bananas." Owen said nonchalant.

"That's probably because it is, though you forgot to mention the whipped cream." Rose confirmed.

"Mmm, that smells delicious." Gwen said as she and Rose entered the kitchen. "We could smell that all the way down the hall."

"Yeah that's part of why we came out of our room." Explained Tosh.

" Morning everyone, hey that's the same reason I got out of bed" Martha said to Tosh as she entered the kitchen also.

"Now all we're missing is good old Captain Jack and Ianto." The Doctor said as he continued to fill everybody's plate up with waffles, bananas and whipped cream.

"No you're not, present and accounted for." Jack said as he and Ianto entered.

"Nice of you two to join us." Rose said, smirking at what she suspected they had been up to.

"So everybody eat up good strong breakfast full of potassium." The Doctor said.

….

After breakfast Rose and The Doctor headed out and each got in a car and drove to the hospital. The Doctor had shown her how to drive the car and the route she would be taking last night as they realized she was going to have to drive there herself. When they got to the hospital a middle-aged looking woman greeted them.

"You must be the new Doctor?" The nurse presumed as she got confirmation from The Doctor as he nodded his head forwards once. "My name is Sam Whiler and I'm one of the senior nurses here at the hospital, and you are?"

"Right, yes well my name's Smith, Doctor John Smith and this is my assistant Rose Tyler." The Doctor said with a grin on his face as they all shook hands.

"Yes well I've been put in charge of showing you around today. So if you'll just follow me we'll get started then."

"Oh yes, of course." And The Doctor and Rose followed suite as they were shown around the hospital.

"So I'm told that you specialize in incurable diseases."

"Yes I do, I have for many years now."

"Well we don't get too many incurable cases here but we usually have about 5 or more patients at a time, though we currently only have four." Nurse Whiler said explaining. "So we usually only have two full time Doctors for this unit."

"Oh so why the sudden calling?" The Doctor asked innocently. " I mean it's not like I haven't had my eye on this place for a while but I'm curious."

"Yes, well, It was unusual that we'd have a temporary space open see yesterday Doctor Fitzburg got a call in yesterday telling that she was the grand prize winner of a contest and that she'd won an all expenses paid vacation."

"Why is that unusual?" Rose asked innocently.

"Well my dear, it's strange because she never entered in a contest."

"Well maybe someone put her name in it for a gift. And made my lucky day."

"Anyway so that's the tour and well," nurse Whiler said as she looked at a clock, " it's almost lunch time, lunch time is usually between 12 and 1, but it's usually up to you when you want to have lunch. Now if you have any more questions feel free to ask. I have some other duties that I must take care of so..." Nurse Whiler trailed off.

"Right, yes, well we should probably go and meet out new patients, get to know them and such. C'mon Rose off we go." And Rose and The Doctor went off in their own direction while nurse Whiler went off in another.


	11. Chapter 11  Author's Note

So I know its been a long time since I've updated I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story though I am putting it on hiatus.

My sincerest apologies


End file.
